Horsefeathers
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kaname gets into a fight with her bodygaurd and then he goes MIA. She feels guilty when Sousuke is reported dead. Will this have a happy ending? If you read my work You'll know the answer. K  for Sousuke and his... weridness? IDK


Disclaimer; yeah… don't won it.

Oh, and listen to 'Unknown Soldier' by Breakin' Benjamin (which I also don't own) it's fits them perfectly I think. And it's good for this.

XxXxX

The morning was interrupted by a huge exsplosion that shook the entire high school and everyone in the class room gasped in shock.

Oh, no. now what has he done? Kaname wondered as she dropped her head against her desk. Finally the door opened and Sousuke appeared our of a cloud of dust, rocket launcher over his shoulder and all.

"The rats have been exterminated. Without a leader they will surly retreat." Sousuke informed the twitching teacher. Well… they should have know that having HIM get rid of the rats would result in massive destruction.

"Sousuke! Detention for three days." The teacher said firmly.

"But I-"

"Detention!" She yelled. "The rest of the class is dismissed."

As Kaname got up and walked to the door she whacked Sousuke over the head in passing. Well… she supposed that he couldn't get into too much trouble just sitting there. Right?

XxXxX

Back at the apartments Kaname had finished takin her shower and was getting ready for bed. That's when she saw 'it'. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the monster in her bedroom.

…

Sousuke sighed and stared at the computer screen, but that was when he heard the scream. He tripped over the coffee table in the center of the room and stumbled to the door, gun drawn.

…

Somewhere in all the madness of the monster invading her home she forgot about one thing. Her protector. The door burst open with one swift kick and Sousuke rolled into the room, aiming towards the bed where the big, disgusting, hairy monster was.

"Miss Chidori! Is everything alright? I heard your scream."

"Are you blind! It's right there!" She yelled and pointed to the wall.

"But… I don't understand. It's just a spider." He began, but she simple hid behind him. "Would you like me to exterminate it?"

"Yes!"

"Roger." He replied, taking aim before she smacked him over the head.

"Not with a gun!" Kaname scolded. "Do you want the neighbors to call the cops?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Sousuke nodded in realization as he tightened a silencer on the end of his pistol. She smacked him again.

"No! Put the gun away!"

"Understood. I will remove the target by other means." All of a sudden a knife hit the wall (and the spider) with a thud. Kaname clapped a hand over her eyes. "Target eliminated. Awaiting further orders, miss Chidori."

"At least you killed it I guess…" Then she had a sudden epiphany. "Hey, wait a minute! How did you know I screamed? And how did you get here so fast? Did you bug my apartment AGAIN?"

"Uhhhh…"

"You… you big jerk!"

Today was truly not Sousuke Sagara's day. Nope. Not his day at all. He glanced up and prepared for the hit, but it didn't come again.

"C-Chidori?" He asked nervously.

"Just get out, Sousuke." She sounded really angry and hurt and upset all at the same time. He stood up from his kneeling position slowly. Why does this always happen to me? He wondered.

"I-I apologize."

"I don't care. Just leave." When she found he was still standing there she lost it. "Didn't you hear me? I hate you! Just get out!"

If anything. That was an order, therefore… he would comply.

XxXxX

Sitting in the classroom the next morning Kaname wondered where Sousuke was and why he wasn't there. She felt guilty for yelling at him last night, but he HAD broken into her apartment again.

There was a knock at the door of the classroom and a soldier stood there, hat in hand with a grim expression.

"Miss Chidori Kaname?" The man asked and she stood quickly. The teacher dismissed her for the news as she headed out to speak with the man. "Hello… I'm captain Roebuck. I'm afraid… I… have some bad news. Sagara Sousuke is… MIA ma'am."

"Wh-what? MIA?" She asked, too confused and suddenly feelings very sick to the stomach.

"Missing in action."

"Is he… is he dead?"

"We're not sure." The captain sighed. "I truly am sorry, ma'am."

XxXxX

She was excused from class due to "family emergency's" an obvious lie, but the teacher saw how upset she was and let her go. She almost didn't remember walking home.

She almost didn't remember the three days she spent alone in her apartment regretting that she yelled at him. Regret was such a curl thing.  
She almost didn't remember making breakfast this morning as she wondered why he hadn't come back yet.  
She almost didn't remember going to bed that night and worrying about forgetting what he looked like when he was gone.

But she DID remember crying through all of it. Why? Why had she yelled at him? He had only been trying to protect her in the first place.

…

Lying in bed at one in the morning she heard a knock at the door. Kyouko had been visiting regularly to check on her condition. Getting up she went to the door to find her friend smiling sympathetically.

"How are you feelings?" Kyouko asked, stepping inside with some food she'd made earlier.

"They didn't find him. They're saying that Sousuke is dead." She replied quietly, closing the door behind them.

"Do you really believe that, Kaname?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She let out a sigh and stared at her silent friend for a moment. "Um… if you don't mind… I was… actually trying to catch some sleep."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Kyouko." She forced a smile and her friend smiled and set the food on the end table in the hall before turning to leave.

"See you later then, Kaname."

"See you."

When the door closed she headed back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. There was silence before she detected movement in the dark. She gasped quietly. Were these weird guys after her again?

She threw her lamp at the person and heard a loud yelp. She saw the uniform then, oops. That was a Mithril uniform.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized and reached for the light.

"It's not a problem."

That made her pause in her search for the light in the dark. That voice… she thought. She stood up suddenly.

"S-Sousuke?"

"Yes?" The second he stepped into the light she embraced him tightly, leaving him wondering what to do. Oh, boy. Not this again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She was crying now, and it confused him even more. "I was so scared when I heard you were missing. I thought you were dead!"

"It's… I… uh… I'm… okay."

Finally he held her back and just stood there.

"I really am sorry."

"That's alright." He assured. He moved towards the bed and sat them both down, still with his arms around her as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"I love you, Sousuke." She whispered into his chest and he froze completely, before relaxing. It was a shocked to him, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I-I… love you too, Kaname. I'm sorry I worried you so much."

She looked up to met his eyes in the dark and found the feeling behinds his words reflected in those grey eyes. She smiled lightly and looked away.

"You know… my Mother use to have a saying when she found something ridiculously funny."

"What's that?"

"Horsefeathers…" She looked back up at him. "This sounds ridiculous funny, but would you stay here… with me tonight."

"Of course." After he said those words she kissed him and held onto him tighter. It'd be a long time before she'd be willing to let go. If she ever did.

XxXxX

End

Awesome. Thanks for reading and God bless. " 'Blessed are the peacekeepers' "


End file.
